


Второе мая

by nahnahov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahov/pseuds/nahnahov
Summary: После победы достаточно одной безобидной привычки, чтобы вляпаться в новую историю - или закончить старую





	Второе мая

**Author's Note:**

> Обратите внимание на "изнасилование" в предупреждениях.
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды Harry and Tom

Шрам не болел.

Это была чистая правда. Первые годы, машинально поднимая руку ко лбу и ловя напряженные взгляды друзей, Гарри старался их успокоить, потом — нет, злиться на самых близких он бы все равно не смог — просто это начало казаться забавным. Вряд ли кроме него в Магической Британии были еще желающие пошутить в адрес того, кто однажды уже исчез на десять лет, а потом вернулся и захватил всю страну.

В Большом зале было шумно и людно. Школьники спешили на обед, совы охотились за своими адресатами, то и дело срываясь в крутое пике, Пивз распевал нечто не вполне приличное над преподавательским столом, оглушительно аккомпанируя себе парой кастрюль. Гарри пробрался через толпу, кивая по дороге знакомым, и вышел на крыльцо Хогвартса.

Солнце грело совсем уже по-летнему, несмотря на начало мая, но холодный порывистый ветер заставлял запахнуть мантию. Пахло весной. За домиком Хагрида Клык грыз огромных размеров башмак, широкие окна теплиц сверкали чистотой — ничего не напоминало о состоявшейся здесь некогда битве. Гарри и не вспоминал ее особо: за много лет события стали прошлым, хоть и не успели еще превратиться в историю. Только вот привычка приходить сюда второго мая устояла перед временем. Он приходил каждый год — почтить память тех, кто отдал жизнь в битве, ну и запастись терпением ко всем, кто продолжал — нет, разумеется не портить ему жизнь — но, видит Мерлин, терпение было весьма кстати!

Гарри спустился по ступенькам и уверенно направился в сторону Запретного леса. Там быстро нашлась еле заметная, пробирающаяся среди огромных вековых деревьев и молодой поросли тропинка — его старая знакомая. Вот так же он и шел когда-то на смерть. В первую годовщину ноги сами понесли его сюда, а потом она как-то сама собой стала частью обычного маршрута.

Ветер здесь стих, впрочем, солнце тоже с трудом пробивалось сквозь заросли. Под ногами мягко пружинил толстый слой прошлогодней листвы. Гарри шел, совершенно расслабившись, бездумно глядя на раскидистые узловатые деревья, в кронах которых какой только живности ни водилось — если знать, как и на что смотреть. Почему-то именно после таких ежегодных прогулок он чувствовал себя куда более отдохнувшим, чем после пары недель отпуска с семьей. Здесь он слушал птиц, дышал полной грудью, а потом возвращался обратно и с улыбкой решал любые проблемы — даже самые неприятные. С этой тропинки все выглядело проще.

Нога зацепилась за корень, и Гарри чуть не проехался носом, по инерции пролетев несколько шагов и растеряв по дороге философский настрой. Мантия зацепилась за колючий куст, так что пришлось осторожно ее отцеплять, памятуя о недобром нраве многих местных растений. Впрочем, куст вел себя вполне прилично, не посягая на одежду сверх меры. Гарри переступил, подбираясь к последним колючкам, когда рядом с ботинком блеснуло.

Он напоролся рукой сразу на несколько шипов, но едва обратил на это внимание. Взгляд не отрывался от невозможного, нелепого, несуразного — привета из жуткого прошлого посреди нормальной жизни.

Порой, встречая Джинни с квиддичных сборов, выпивая с Роном или лениво листая газеты в скучные дни в Аврорате, он с трудом верил, что когда-то было совсем иначе — сумасшедшие приключения на самой грани возможного, война, заклятый враг, державший в страхе всю страну. Дома длинными зимними вечерами, когда жена и дети уже давно спали, он не раз спускался в гостиную, садился у камина и долго смотрел в огонь, перебирая в памяти разные сцены, заново оценивая поступки Снейпа, слова Дамблдора, решения Министерства — ну и то, что получилось в итоге.

Его называли Героем, но сам Гарри до сих пор не видел в себе ничего особенного. Да, он смог победить. Просто так вышло. Но, по сути, он обычный волшебник, может, капельку упрямее остальных (Гермиона говорит: «Как баран»), немного целеустремленнее («Скорее, носорог», — добавляет Рон), но в остальном — совершенно обычный. Особенной была только его связь с Волдемортом — пока тот сам не уничтожил крестраж на поляне в Запретном лесу. Гарри до сих пор помнил сожаление в его глазах перед Авадой, помнил и свой отчаянный крик «Раскайся, Том» — после.

Волдеморт мертв. Между ними больше нет никакой связи.

Нет, он этому только рад!

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить нервно бьющееся сердце. Мерлин, да его всю жизнь бросало в дрожь при одной мысли о высокой фигуре с нечеловеческим лицом. Он до мельчайшей детали помнил бледные в синеву пальцы, которые держали палочку с неестественным, небрежным изяществом, помнил безгубый рот, шепчущий «Гарри», помнил горевшие безумием глаза. Он тысячу раз прокручивал в голове каждую их встречу, пытаясь понять, насколько Риддл был безумен, как в нем уживались гениальный, по словам Дамблдора, манипулятор, искусный волшебник и сумасшедший тиран. Пытаясь разгадать его, сомневаясь в том, что такой человек вообще мог существовать, и самую малость жалея, что они ни разу не обменялись больше чем парой фраз.

По спине побежали мурашки, когда Гарри наклонился и осторожно вытащил из-под старых листьев массивный перстень. Тот лег в руку холодной тяжестью, такой знакомой, словно он и не держал его раньше от силы несколько минут. Гарри провел большим пальцем по темному камню, стирая грязь, снова обнажая заключенный в круг треугольник, перечеркнутый вертикальной линией.

Подарок Смерти.

Он уже использовал его однажды — недалеко отсюда, перед тем как встретить Аваду лицом к лицу. Тогда появились родители и крестный, поддержав в самый трудный момент. Сейчас...

Столько лет он боялся. Еще больше потом — размышлял. Гарри попытался было подумать о последствиях, целях и прочих разумных вещах, но внутри уже росло нетерпеливое ожидание. Он воспользуется им снова. Один раз, только один — история второго брата была точно не про него. Ничего плохого не случится.

Гарри медленно выдохнул, повернул камень и произнес:

— Лорд Волдеморт, он же Том Марволо Риддл.

За те пару секунд, что ничего не происходило, он успел опомниться, разозлиться на себя и разочароваться. А затем сбоку раздался холодный смешок.

— Гарри Поттер. Признаться, я рад тебя видеть.

Всего несколько неторопливых слов — а сердце застучало, как на кладбище Литтл-Хэнглтона на четвертом курсе. Поттер резко развернулся, точнее, попытался — жесткие пальцы вцепились в плечо, удерживая на месте. В руку скользнула верная палочка, Гарри уже начал движение — и сам же оборвал его.

Это всего лишь вызванный с того света призрак. Можно просто выбросить камень, но зачем? Не нужно избавлять мир от чудовища, над головой не висит больше пророчество, их встреча ничего не значит и не может изменить.

Гарри медленно выдохнул, стараясь не выдать волнения. На его плече лежала рука Волдеморта — пусть воскрешенного камнем, ненастоящего, но это его голос, его интонации, это он! Свежие запахи весеннего леса стали словно острее, а все краски — ярче. Гарри сжал воскрешающий камень, впервые в жизни чувствуя себя рядом с Волдемортом хозяином положения и впитывая каждое мгновение кожей.

— Здравствуй, Том, — ответил он, с напускной безмятежностью пряча палочку.

Про себя Гарри всегда называл его Волдемортом, но отлично помнил, как раздражает того «маггловское» имя. Вспышки не последовало: не иначе как смерть пошла нервам великого и ужасного на пользу.

— Верное решение, Гарри. Не стоит портить нашу встречу, — в высоком голосе скользнуло недоброе веселье, — ведь ты так давно ее искал.

— Ошибаешься, — резко ответил Поттер, — это просто случайность.

— Случайность? — веселье в его голосе стало столь отчетливым, что Поттер напрягся, восстанавливая в памяти события дня в поисках подвоха. — Не лги мне, Гарри. Ты думал обо мне все эти годы, приходил сюда каждую весну, и ты называешь нашу встречу случайной?

Гарри почувствовал движение за спиной, холодное дыхание обожгло ему шею, разнося мурашки по телу. На мгновение показалось, что кожи коснулось что-то более осязаемое — так что можно дать орден Мерлина за чудом сдержанную дрожь.

— Не думай, что я не слышал твой молчаливый зов, Гар-ри.

Поттер изобразил смешок, чувствуя напряженной, беззащитной спиной Волдеморта. Не изменилась ни разница в росте, ни болезненное желание бывшего Лорда подавлять своим присутствием — изменился только сам Гарри. Раньше подобная близость врага повергла бы его в ужас, теперь он наслаждался тем, как в висках стучит кровь, как она пульсирует в кончиках пальцев и волнами разносит адреналин.

Сформулировать внятный ответ было непросто. Тело было готово к действиям, а не к разговорам — хотя Гермиона сказала бы, что это его обычное состояние.

— Как всегда, слишком много о себе мнишь, Том.

— Я говорю лишь то, что знаю наверняка, Гарри, — голос Волдеморта был полон такой спокойной уверенности, что с ним невозможно было спорить даже в мыслях, только слушать, ловя каждое слово. — Как знаю, что в тебе есть сила — сила, которую ты боишься использовать.

— Боюсь использовать? — не зря, совсем не зря он еще в школе научился сбрасывать Империо. — У тебя протухшие сведения, Риддл. Я стал главой аврората в двадцать семь, больше не живу у магглов, у меня чудесная жена, дети — настоящая семья, Риддл. Знаешь...

— Чушь! — прошипел Волдеморт. — Ты по-настоящему счастлив только здесь, живя своим прошлым — тем временем, когда от тебя зависело множество волшебников. О, мне хорошо это знакомо! Когда ты держишь чужие жизни в руках, чувствуешь их биение, осязаешь немые, незримые, восторженные взгляды толпы, что готова лечь тебе под ноги, лишь бы ты шел дальше к своей цели. К своей смерти, Гарри.

Слова Волдеморта бередили даже не забытое — не осознаваемое толком. Это была ложь, абсолютная ложь — не затем он шел умирать! Он решился ради победы, ради всего светлого и хорошего, ради будущего без тирании Пожирателей. Но что-то в глубине души откликалось узнаванием помимо его воли, заставляя крепче сжимать зубы.

— Ты узнал, что значит быть Избранным, пережил величайший момент в своей жизни, — Волдеморт резко дернул его за плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом, сжимая пальцы со страшной силой: — Ты должен был умереть здесь! Один или со мной, но ты должен был умереть! Таким, как ты, нет нужды жить дальше, влачить бездумное, жалкое существование, приходя каждый год, чтобы...

Пламенную речь оборвал удар в челюсть.

Гарри бросился вперед, видя только ненавистные красные глаза, стиснув кольцо в кулаке так, что острые грани впились в ладонь, повалил Риддла, и они покатились по листьям, пытаясь одержать верх. Про магию не вспомнил ни один.

Жуткое и мерзкое лицо было прямо перед Гарри — так что можно достать рукой. И он отчаянно боролся, лишь бы поймать момент и врезать по нему — в скулу, челюсть, в подобие носа, хрустнувшее под кулаком, куда попало. А потом еще и еще, не видя ничего, кроме противника, не замечая пропущенных ударов, вкладывая застарелую ненависть, страхи, долбаное детство у Дурслей, ежегодные испытания в школе, всю свою исковерканную жизнь.

Он и не знал, как этого хотел!

Из головы вылетели все приемы вместе с тактикой ближнего боя, Гарри и сам не понял, как умудрился прижать шею Волдеморта предплечьем к земле и навалиться сверху. Они встретились взглядом: полные азарта зеленые глаза напротив горевших жаждой чужой смерти красных; наглая ухмылка против сумасшедшего оскала.

Любой нормальный человек, случись ему застать эту сцену, бросился бы бежать без оглядки, сочтя психами обоих.

Ребра у Гарри ныли на каждом вдохе, ухо горело огнем, от него по шее текла кровь, быстро остывая и пропитывая ворот. Но это все ерунда, главное — давить на белое горло, не слишком сильно, только чтобы отбить желание дергаться лишний раз. Каким наслаждением было контролировать каждый вдох своего врага! Мордред его раздери, он уложил на лопатки кошмар половины своей жизни!

— Ты пожалеешь, Поттер! — прошипел Волдеморт. — Ты всегда будешь нуждаться во мне и желать того, что могу дать только я.

Затем внезапно расхохотался, откинув голову, и столь же резко оборвал себя.

— Тебе ведь не нужен покой, Гарри. Это глупое пророчество... О, теперь я понимаю его смысл.

Гарри понимал совсем иное. Он только сейчас осознал, что лежит на ненавистном — да просто пугающем — существе, плотно прижимаясь всем телом, а член стоит так, как не стоял даже с Джинни в первые годы. Это было дико. Ему никогда не нравились мужики — в  _таком_  смысле. Они ему и сейчас не нравились, тут было совсем другое.

Гарри хотел засадить именно Волдеморту.

Он смотрел на бледное, нечеловеческое лицо и до тянущей боли, до зубовного скрежета хотел разложить это жуткое тело и трахать, трахать некогда сильнейшего волшебника, приводившего в ужас всю страну, засаживать до упора, чтобы тот чувствовал каждый сантиметр члена внутри себя, шипел и сжимался еще теснее. Хотел натянуть до самых потрохов, чтобы навсегда выбросить этот кошмар, эту загадку из головы. Гарри не был насильником и не любил причинять людям боль — тем более в постели! — но с Волдемортом был почти готов изменить самому себе.

Тот, видимо, уловил нечто в лице противника. Красные глаза сузились от ярости, и Волдеморт резко вывернулся, пытаясь скинуть с себя Поттера. Снова завязалась потасовка.

Гарри сжал маленькую мускулистую ягодицу в тот самый миг, когда Волдеморт сомкнул пальцы на его шее. Горло сдавило так, что рука рефлекторно вскинулась вверх, а мышцы напряглись до предела, сопротивляясь плотной, смертельной хватке. Гарри захрипел. Воздух отчаянно бился в горле, не в силах попасть в легкие. Бешено стучал пульс — прямо под жесткими, безжалостными пальцами, которые невозможно было разжать, сдвинуть хоть немного. Гарри цеплялся за них, царапал, хватал за запястья.

Бесполезно.

Волдеморт молча скалился, обнажив острые зубы; вены на голом черепе вздулись от усилия.

Гарри зло зашипел и опустил руку, дернул молнию на джинсах, вслепую зашарил другой по голой коже, пристраиваясь. Перед глазами плыли круги. Освободив член, он из последних сил надавил на вход, чувствуя на своем лице отражение чужого оскала, слыша только бешеный шум крови в ушах. Двинул бедрами, пытаясь протиснуться дальше в узком, словно каменном, отверстии. Хватка на горле ослабла, и он остановился, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Легкие горели огнем, но темнота медленно отступала. На пару минут все померкло перед возможностью вдыхать упоительный, свежий воздух.

Волдеморт не двигался. Безгубый рот кривился в гримасе не то отвращения, не то горечи. Глаза закрыты, хотя руки все еще сжимали чужую шею — уже без прежнего усилия.

Гарри застыл.

Они лежали на куче гнилой, разворошенной листвы между деревьями. Слева торчала содранная коленка. Синюшно-бледная, как у трупа, кожа раскрашена красным и грязью. Нога неестественно длинная и гладкая, но настоящая — это видно по той же коже и едва заметному сокращению мышц. Черная, грубой ткани мантия задрана почти до пояса, порвана — и когда успел? — но прикрывает грудь, живот... Слава Мерлину, он не видит лишнего — насильно вогнанный в мужскую задницу член национального героя.

Гарри с трудом сглотнул подступившую тошноту.

Захотелось получить хроноворот и немедленно его использовать — сделать так, чтобы этого никогда не случалось, чтобы не видеть этого, не чувствовать... Хотелось сбежать и забыть все, как очередной кошмар.

Он приподнялся, осторожно вытащил опавший член и наткнулся на взгляд красных глаз. Лицо Волдеморта было совершенно непроницаемо, застыв бледной нечеловеческой маской, только глаза на нем выглядели живыми — внимательные и равнодушные, как у человека, изучающего застрявший в подошве камешек.

— Я... — Гарри закашлялся и отвел взгляд. Сглотнул. Он не представлял, что сказать, но, как бы ни хотелось просто молча сбежать, сказать что-то был должен. — Прости.

Было бы здорово списать сорванный голос на поврежденное горло. Гарри оправил ширинку, избегая смотреть на свою жертву. Вся одежда была в грязи и паутине, в вязаном свитере запутались веточки и старые листья. Пальцы со сбитыми на правой руке костяшками дрожали. У него, самого молодого главы Аврората в истории, дрожали пальцы!

— Я даже грязнокровок никогда не унижал подобным образом, — в холодном голосе отчетливо звучало презрение.

Гарри задержал дыхание, пережидая волну жгучего, разъедающего стыда. Волдеморт прав — даже самый темный волшебник столетия лишь устранял своих врагов, убивал быстро и легко, позволяя сохранить достоинство. И пусть никто никогда не узнает о случившемся, даже не заподозрит, но это желание подмять, подчинить, загнать член — в мертвеца! — оно ведь откуда-то в нем взялось. Гарри передернуло от отвращения к себе. Джинни, Рон, Гермиона — они даже представить не могли, на какую мерзость, оказывается, способен их друг. Он и сам не подозревал до сегодняшнего дня.

Гарри сглотнул. Горло немилосердно саднило. Было настолько тошно от самого себя, что начни душить его сейчас — даже не стал бы сопротивляться.

— Ты определенно ошибся с выбором стороны, Поттер, — проронил Волдеморт, пристально наблюдая за реакцией противника.

Гарри едва не погребло под новой волной самобичевания, когда он заметил этот взгляд — слишком расчетливый для того, кого только что, по сути, изнасиловали. Волдеморт пытался манипулировать, давя на чувство вины и старые страхи, шаря в чужой голове безо всякой Легилименции. Мерлина ради, ведь он еще лежал там, где разложили, избитый, едва прикрытый мантией! Да он сумасшедший!

Что ж, Гарри сам хотел понять, что имел в виду Дамблдор, хотел лучше узнать бывшего врага.

— Ты мог меня убить, — бездумно бросил он, выгадывая время, чтобы уложить в голове происходящее.

Волдеморт растянул безгубый рот в подобии улыбки.

— Нет. Ты сам придешь ко мне, Гарри Поттер, — он приподнялся одним плавным движением и прошипел на ухо: — Я тебе нужен, Гарри.

«Никто больше не примет тебя  _таким_ », — повисло несказанным.

Гарри медленно поднялся на ноги, чувствуя на себе жадное, торжествующее внимание, и разжал кулак. На ладони остались глубокие красные полосы от граней камня.

Сколько людей, совершив однажды нечто ужасное, предпочитали общество тех, кто не будет их осуждать? Становились Пожирателями Смерти — навсегда. И Волдеморт прекрасно знал об этом, знал и использовал - как пытался сделать это сейчас.

Гарри перевел взгляд на бывшего врага.

Ждал ли бывшего Лорда кто-нибудь после смерти? Или даже Меропа не признала  _такого_  сына? И тот остался совсем один, сиротой — навечно? Они были совершенно не похожи, теперь Гарри видел это ясно, как никогда раньше. И так же точно знал, что должен сделать.

— Я, наверное, и правда приду к тебе.

Волдеморт весь подобрался, как пружина, красные глаза сузились — видимо, по его сценарию должна была прозвучать другая фраза.

Гарри криво усмехнулся. У него не было никаких иллюзий: если Риддл не смог ни с кем сблизиться за сотню лет, никогда не общался на равных — вряд ли это вообще возможно. Но ведь невозможное — практически специализация мальчика, пережившего две Авады. Пожалуй, только у него и был шанс.

Он не знал, что происходит с душами за гранью, не знал, как будет искать бывшего врага, а главное — как объяснит родителям, крестному и всем остальным свой поступок, но был уверен, что что-нибудь придумает, когда придет время.

Тяжелый перстень упал на землю, оборвав угрожающее движение Волдеморта.

— Я серьезно приду, Риддл, — повторил Гарри грязным листьям, уверенный, что его услышат.

Каждому стоит давать однажды шанс, закрывая глаза на прошлое. Особенно — себе.


End file.
